User talk:PVX-Zyke/Archive 1
Fix error screen. Also, build belong on your userpage, not your talk =) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:39, 3 January 2008 (EST) :Please refrain from blanking talk pages. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:45, 3 January 2008 (EST) Could you try using the 'Show Preview' button to decrease the number of edits you have to make - it's clogging up Recent Changes. Thanks. =) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:02{GMT}24-05-MMVIII Please reconsider your voting. *Lyssa Degenerator has a 4.7 rating with the onyl difference being the elite. Explained on the Discussion page why Lyssa Degenerator is inferior (constantly ripped Lyssa in TA is less energy gain (less alone energy steal) than Energy Drain and Lyssa can't be covered with another enchant as it is contantly reapplied. *The focus is on energy denial. Energy denial doesn't have its only use on healers. It makes any other player useless *Vote of 0 or 1 do not reflect reality of the build. I don't think that a build that makes me decisive in many matches can receive a rating below 3 *Power Drain compensates for the Energy difference between Energy Drain and an unripped Lyssa enchant if the objective is pressure *Please consider the optional slots for added pressure (power drain+other degen hex). *Weapon swapping doesn't always work (conflicting priorities forces wrong weapon choice when faced with melee pressure) Please reconsider your voting. The following text was taken from the discussion board of the build which demonstrates why your voting is wrong: This was recently posted on the discussion board for the VoR mesmer: @ Rikuno and Zyke - "Domination mes's are supposed to interrupt not damage pressure." -Says who? D/Ps Blindbots, they don't do big damage with scythes. "You being a squishy when a war sees a mes they'l go and kill u incase your anti-monk." -You would still be squishy even if you ran something else. Mesmers are high priority targets already. "The pressure wouldn't kill him before he kills you." -That's not the point of this build. "Falls short to most anti- melee builds out there." -Again this is not anti melee. "Also you split purposes which is never very good. focus on one thing so that the one thing shall be more effective." -Visions of Regret is hardcore shutdown, it's not for the damage but the shutdown. ~ Please reconsider your voting or delete your vote. ℓγssάή ѕяѕ вѕήѕ 21:11, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ad board thx,didn't realize i hadscrewed code was just trying to link--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 05:08, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Good Job on the userpage it looks nice. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 02:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I got help from you of coures. PVX-Zyke 02:07, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I iz need sigs nao Now that I've spruced up my userpage, I needs sig, but I have no clue how to put images in my signature. >.< HALP! PVX-Zyke 02:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :one sec --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 02:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Basically just follow this guide. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 02:31, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::I iz test! Zyke 03:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::looks nice, but you can only have 1 image in your sig, sorry. what you could do is screenshot the sig and make it 1 big image. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 03:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah. I had no clue. I go change! Zyke 03:56, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Test. ::::::Link it to talk page, no one likes angelic toasters. 04:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Meh, its one extra click. You dont have to --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 04:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Too many images in your signature. Change it according to PvX:SIGN. Thank you. ~ Big sysop 05:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Already told him that :P --'Drah McNinja , (UTC)' WELL There is no reason for it. I talk about it but they aren't talking back. Sorry but "this is crap" is not a valid argument. I will WELL it myself if it is garbage. Changes were done, I have been following rules but still people are throwing this tag on like it it deserves it when in fact it dosen't....maybe you can look into others hounding this build without just cause. 21:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :A) Keep it on your talk page. B) No. We're right, you're wrong, Welcome to PvX! C) It does deserve it. It's inferior to already vetted builds. D) We are talking back. You're just not listening. "This is crap" is a very valid argument, when the fact that it is crap is, well, a fact. 21:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::troll 22:03, 20 March 2009 (UTC) LF Weekend TA/HA/GvG Guild My guild doesn't do any of those, and I wants to. Willing to fill most roles subpar. Probably won't be able to do it every weekend. =P 22:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Bump. 01:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::No one wuvs me. Probably cause I suck. 06:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Userpage Pic I once met someone in game named Flying Toaster Lady. Or Flying Toaster Queen, something like that. Just btw. -- 02:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I see. Flying Toasters are pretty common though. 02:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hi how do i vote I've lookt araund at te site but i can't find inf aut how to vote. Could some one plz tell me?:)--Monk Of Holy Chaos 14:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : Hi again. I got another question. How do you type these "[" i know im a newbie but i just can't find out do this again and i will give you something you can be more than annoyed about--Relyk 01:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) stop posting dumb builds on every page >.> that's what a sandbox is for D:--Relyk 06:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Can't help it, it's against my nature. 06:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well then get naturalized to pvxwiki or ill make you --Relyk 06:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Guild You're already in one. How can I add you to mine? Drah McNinja 02:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :I haven't had a chance to get one this week. Getting on now. 03:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok its fine. Drah McNinja 03:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You! Just to say thanks for redirecting my D/A Dwayna's Assassin Build and Talk page. (just to let you know your work doesn't go unnoticed :P) Xunlai Shadow Agent 20:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Stop reverting my changes You are to bad to comment my changes, 1c and bleeding was what made hunter's awesome. Needling is just a non utility skill that spreads 4 degen on a target, you'd be better of doing a skill that actually do something. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 23:19, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks it's pretty much ok now ;o Brandnew 10:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. 10:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Revert of Sabway Thanks for reverting my accidential change on the Build:Team_-_Sabway page. I figured I changed that page instead of changing a partial copy of some builds on my user page. When I wanted to revert the change I saw you already did so. Thanks again. ---Nuke2009 09:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) hey dont do what idk what to do what you talking about please i thought i put it in untested tested catagory o ok ok but whys it no pvx standerds i read the guides and compared to other people have put up and it looks the same Lol thanks. Refering to the wierd derv thing, or the paragon build? lol Akio Katsuragi 08:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ummm pvp ab pvp ab, if u could tell me how to do it that would be appreciated--Expertexpert 00:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Inquiry Sorry for posting here on your page, but i had no idea where else to look. You Previously moved one of my builds (well a little while back now i think to Trial Phase section), I was wondering if you could move another build "Focused Striker" From my Userpage to the Trial section, as im unsure how to do it myself. Sorry for any Inconvenience. If you would like feel free to remove this from your talk page. Mursaat666 06:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) by chance listen to 107.7 the end?--Relyk 07:49, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't get that down here in CA. 21:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry to be a pain again but can you move my "Sand breaker" build from my user page to trials, when i try the move thingy it always seems to leave my user name on it. :/ Mursaat666 03:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) E-Surge Denial How is it... that my Build:Me/any E-Surge Denial build submission is ANYWHERE close to the Build:Me/Rt E-Surge Domination Mesmer? -Sparda Of Dante 02:42, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, you see, the latter is about a thousand times better. Life Guardian 02:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) There we go. Random message. just wanted to say your cool zyke. your like the first person i met. and. i like the picture on your user page. idk what its from. but from what i can make, looks like someone from a show i used to watch. that of course being anime, and idk if ya watch it or if its just some random anime-esk side of a face. but. looks familiar. anywho... good day to you zyke. cool sig to. stay bitchin. that in the sense of stay awesome. not in a sense of complaining. cuz you rock. goodnight. Zzzz Akio_Katsuragi 06:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, this IS completely random. The toaster on my userpage was drawn by me. 06:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::WHaa!? lol there was another picture. now i feel retarded. XD its like i'm the only one who knows what picture i'm talking about now. lol. ah well. was refering to the one that looked like the side of a face with a red eye... if that rings a bell. swear i saw that here... ah well. but ya. toaster is cool. looks better than what i'd be able to do. although i know i can draw good when i take time. sigh. sadly i just dont have time recently. Akio_Katsuragi 16:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sandbox? ello there - recently, u deleted my build on farming cos of PVX - WELL, and the notice said put it to your own page if you want to keep it. i did so, but i was wondering - how do people add more and more pages to their userpage , like you have on yours? i want to add a Sandbox to mine to keep all of my builds like u have on your page. could u please explain how to add a sandbox page to me? i'm a newish user, i dont get it xD sorry to be a pain, and thanks ScythemasterCactus 08:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC)